


明日世界

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2015
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	明日世界

“我们去哪？”

“明天。”

1946年底，联合国成立一周年了，西方世界的战后恢复已经开始走上轨道；Howard再一次对Steve发出圣诞聚会的邀请，去年他就这么做了，但美国队长表示他要积极投入欧洲的战后重建而无法赴约。

这次电话一接听，Howard就连珠带炮地说：“今年你必须来Steve，你不想试试芝士火锅吗？嗯？Peggy也会来的，你懂我的意思？”Howard在电话线这边眨眼，就好像Steve能看到似的。

Steve那边杂音很大，他好像呛住了一下：“什么？Howard？Howard Stark？嘿Howard，伙计你好吗？”那个人说道，声音并不是Steve。

“什么？Bucky？是Bucky吗？我知道你也在欧洲，你在Steve家？他在家吗？我记得上次打电话他说你们盖了一栋小房子，就在DumDum家旁边。”

“是的！这儿是我们在法国的临时住所，木头味儿很好闻，Howard，欢迎你来做客，Steve肯定邀请过你了！”Bucky听起来很高兴。

“抱歉我直到圣诞节才会有空，我可是繁忙的大发明家，记得吗？”

Bucky在电话那边哈哈大笑，这时有说话声由远至近，似乎是Steve靠近了：“是谁的电话？”只听Bucky拿开了话筒：“是Howard。”

听起来Steve好像要拿走听筒，但Bucky躲开了：“嘿，我难得接到一次他的电话，你快继续做你的苹果派！哦，我觉得闻到了什么奇怪的味道……”

“该死！”Steve喊着，伴随着咚咚的脚步声跑远了。

“哦天哪，Steve在下厨？”Howard惊悚地叫道。

“哈哈哈是的，他念叨他的布鲁克林口味大半年了，快圣诞节了才有时间休息，机不可失啊伙计——我已经闻到了悲剧的味道，Steve！你的派还有呼吸吗？”

远远地传来烤箱的撞击声，“她很好！谢谢——关心！”

“哦，可怜人，”Bucky笑着，“你有事吗？Howard？我听到了什么芝士火锅？”

“哦Bucky，嘿伙计们，你们必须回美国来度圣诞节，飞机已经为你们准备好了，Bucky？跟Steve说一声，飞机已经准备好了！”Howard觉得那边又有杂音，不得不扯着嗓子喊起来。

“抱歉Howard！这边的通讯设备还在战后重建！我们没用军方线路！Steve的英雄自虐主义！什么！圣诞节？”

“是的圣诞节！小子！会有飞机来接你们！芝士火锅！Bucky，只要记得告诉Steve芝士火锅！”

“没问题！！”Bucky喊道，接着他们的通话就在杂音中断掉了。

“该死，别人都是从战区跑到美国来，他们倒好，老老实实的美国人跑去战区重建，我都认识了些什么圣徒朋友啊。”Howard嘀咕着挂掉电话，他要去告诉Peggy今年圣诞节可以看到她亲爱的Steve了！

*

刚一下飞机的Steve就趁着Bucky孩子一般跑来跑去呼吸纽约的空气时，悄悄地拽过Howard在他耳边说：“别再提芝士火锅了，那什么也没有。”

“当然没有，我可没有和你的Peggy去吃火锅，亲爱的，朋友妻……”Howard话还没说完，Steve的表情把他镇住了，“怎么？”

“Peggy不是我的……我和她只是朋友。”说完，美国队长好像有天大的秘密要憋住一样抿着嘴。

“好好，暂时只是朋友，懂了。”

Steve还打算说什么，但Bucky跑过来抱住了他们，“纽约！”他喊着，“我们回来了！”

Steve抱着他的好友微笑的样子。

这是Howard第一个觉得奇怪的地方。

*

到了大发明家的庄园，Peggy闻讯从草坪深处小跑过来迎接他们；随后跑来的还有一个黑人，手里还拿着一根马球杆。

她紧紧地抱住Steve，“Gabe！”Bucky则抱住了那个黑小伙子，没错，这是他们咆哮突击队里的老朋友，“瞧，不光是你们受到了邀请，但其他几个人都有家室，就只有Gabe能过来了。”

“伙计，如果这是我能在圣诞节看到你的理由，我很高兴你没有女孩儿！”Bucky笑道，几个单身汉们做着鬼脸，交换友好的拥抱和用劲的拍打。

Bucky本来打算只和Peggy握握手，他一直非常尊敬这位气势美人——大概是因为这是唯一对他的调情视而不见的女士，但Peggy抱住了他，拍了拍他的背：“你还好吗大兵？”

“谢谢，非常好女士！”这么说着的Bucky抬眼看了一下他对面的Steve，美国队长微笑着看着他们。

“别说你又把Gabe打得落花流水了Peggy？”Howard看着他们手中的马球杆。

Bucky听到，回头作了痛殴的声效，一片哄笑，“他还有的学呢。”Peggy说着瞄了Gabe一眼，后者配合地痛呼一声。

他们朝着那栋华丽的豪宅走去，Howard老远就向和等在门口的管家喊叫准备晚餐；一路上老朋友们说着话，时不时笑得前仰后合，像一群十几岁的小孩子一样快乐。

所以Howard也没有注意到Steve一直和Bucky走在一起而不是如他预料的那样贴着Peggy。

*

“好了好了伙计们！”Howard拍着手吸引大家的注意力，胡吃海喝后是欢乐的游戏时间，他们人手一支酒瓶，摇摇晃晃的Howard带着他们参观了自己的新发明。几个人除了Steve连走直线都成问题，但他们玩得不亦乐乎，每个设施都忍不住想要动动手，Howard的管家Jarvis盯着他们都快心肌梗塞了。

“给你们看我最得意的成果！呃……或者是第二得意的！”说着，他爬上实验室最显眼的展台，扑在展品上，后面摆着的怎么看都应该是一辆车。

Bucky吹着口哨，勾着Steve的肩膀靠着，他都要感觉不到自己的脚了：“还记得我们当初去‘明日世界’吗？瞧瞧他，我们在参观他的私人实验室，你能想象吗？我是不是喝多了……”

Steve莞尔，扶着Bucky的腰让他站直了些：“你是喝多了，Buck，但这是真的，不是幻觉。”

“哦，所以这个也是真的了？”Bucky抓着酒瓶的手空出一只食指戳了戳Steve厚实的胸口。

美国队长忍不住缩了一下，他翻个白眼：“是真的，你知道的。”

“嘿嘿，”Bucky傻笑，舔舔嘴唇，“嗯是真的，我当、然知道。”

“嘿！看这边看这边！”Howard倚在展品上对他们摆着手，“那边的两个！你们看这边！”Howard自制“嗒哒！”的音效，一把掀开布料，还因为手脚不灵活差点从展台上摔下来，Jarvis管家看起来真的要脑溢血了。

“呃！”Howard打个酒嗝，“九头蛇一些技术给了我灵感！我敢保证这辆车可以飞起来！怎么样，有谁要试试？”他晃着手里的钥匙串，叮铃作响。

“这里面没有一个人清醒得可以开车，Howard。”Steve温和的笑脸摇了摇，搂着一直在往下溜的Bucky的腰。旁边的Peggy早就脱下了高跟鞋，撞了一下Gabe的肩膀：“我可不行了，你试试？”

“不不不，这都什么时候了，敞篷在外面过夜可不顶事！”Gabe浑厚的嗓音推脱着就像在唱他们的民族小调。

Bucky大笑，“过夜哈？敞篷的隐蔽性不太好！”

显然，几位情史丰富的单身男女收到了笑点，全都吃吃地笑起来。Steve虽然一直都在微笑，但他困惑着，望向Peggy，连她都在笑，好吧，他觉得大家开心这件事很好，Bucky大笑的震颤都传到了他身上，那感觉很棒。

但Bucky突然停下来，Steve低头看他，中士的眼睛里似乎闪着星星，“Buck？”他喜爱地轻喃，被唤了昵称简称的醉鬼把酒瓶塞到他手里，手脚并用爬上展示台抢走了钥匙，把身子探进那辆鲜红色的Chevrolet，“哦这按钮还真多！有驾驶说明书吗Howard？！”

*

第二天是平安夜，Stark大宅里自然早就做好了圣诞节的装饰，大厅里有一棵两米多高的圣诞树，全身挂满了钻石一样闪闪发光，“真是漂亮。”站在树下的人仰头看着树顶上那颗怎么看都是自己在发光的水晶星星，捏起那些闪亮的小钻石在手里搓一搓，“这就是玻璃，可是能发光，神奇。”

“哦Steve，这是科技，科技。”打着哈欠的Howard从楼梯走下来，还穿着睡衣，“就你一个人？Bucky呢？Peggy呢？Gabe？”

“Peggy出去骑马了；Bucky还在睡，他看了一晚的说明书；Gabe大概也没醒？我没看到他。”

“啊……真好，”又打了个哈欠，Stark倒进沙发里，“我……也应该再睡一会儿……董事会开年终酒会……做报告……呼……”

Steve就这么看到大富翁裹着睡袍歪在沙发上睡着了。

过了半小时，Peggy骑马回来，她看上去就好像前天晚上没喝酒一样，精致的发型，红艳的唇彩，穿着骑马装英姿飒爽走进起居室，手中的马鞭一把抽在躺在那儿的Stark屁股上。

“你居然在这儿睡？”

“嗯？嗯？”Howard嗖地弹起来坐直了，就好像被家教老师抓到现形的小学生，看清楚是谁以后塌下肩膀，“哦Peggy是你……这真不公平，你看上去真……完美！”

说完他抹了把脸站起来：“我要去梳洗一下……咳嗯，失陪了尊敬的女士和先生。”说完就裹着睡袍走得飞快像某种卡通动物一般溜上楼了。

“他有时候就跟孩子似的，是不是？”特工Carter两手撅着短马鞭笑道。

这时，跑进了自己的豪华洗漱间洗脸的Howard忽然从水中抬起头，抹走水珠看着镜子：“他怎么知道Bucky还没醒？”过了几秒钟，“还知道他看了一晚的说明书？”

“嗯，也许是为了照顾宿醉的朋友，虽然醉得还能看说明书，不管怎样。”Howard一边在下巴打出泡沫一边自言自语，“他们好得能穿一条裤子，这没什么奇怪的。”说着他开始刮胡子。

*

Bucky睡到中午才起来，他们吃中饭的时候，他还在看着那本厚厚的驾驶说明。“开这辆车需要去学校培训，Bucky，”Gabe说，“我刚来的那几天也研究了好一会儿，但Howard显然没想让他自己以外的人开走这辆车。”

“也许是很好的防盗措施。”Bucky晃了晃自己手中厚厚的说明。

“嘿，那还是实验版本好吗，还不是销售版！”Howard抗议，“我承认驾驶室是有点儿复杂，要知道，飞机的驾驶舱也不简单，但这玩意还得在陆地上开呢。”

“我会搞定的，相信我。”Bucky眨眨一只眼。

“不用那么急，”Steve把手放在他拿书的手腕上，“先好好吃饭。”

Bucky耸耸肩，放下书，三分钟往嘴里塞完了碟子里大多是Steve叉给他的食物，鼓着两颊就像只花栗鼠，其他几个人都惊讶地看着他抄起书本冲他们点点头跑走了。

“他想干什么？开飞车去抢银行吗？他已经住在银行里了。”Howard Stark困惑地左右看看，最后定格在Steve脸上。

“我不知道，”美国队长摇摇头，“Bucky喜欢给人惊喜。”

“好吧。”Peggy意味深长地瞥了他一眼，“你这么说总没错。”

Howard又一次觉得奇怪了：“我是不是错过了什么？”

*

比起前一晚的热闹，这是一个安详的平安夜，五个人横七竖八躺在地毯上哼着圣诞歌，回忆战事，回忆那些逝去的人，还有幸存的但此刻不在身边的战友。

“敬胜利。”

“敬和平。”

“敬活着。”

干杯。

*

夜里很静了，大家都已经回到了各自的卧室，Steve睡得迷迷糊糊间，Bucky捏住了他的鼻子。

“Buck？”他哼道，看到Bucky趴在他床头衣冠整齐，“你什么时候起来的？”

没错，他们睡在一间客卧里，虽然回房间的时候会走进两个客房，但Bucky转眼就会从相邻的阳台翻过来——那间房子太大了Steve，一个人用那么大一间房很奇诡，他这么说。

所以他们依旧睡在一张床上，Steve五感惊人，但居然没有察觉Bucky偷偷下床穿好了衣服。

“好了好了，贪睡鬼，快起来！”Bucky把衣服丢到他胸口，“穿好！”说着就悄悄打开门溜了出去。

当过兵的人穿衣服速度都很快，Steve刚系好裤带就听到奇怪的马达声，很快，那轰鸣就已经到了他的窗外，Steve跑到阳台上——悬在空中的是那辆鲜红色的飞车！

“Bucky！”Steve又惊又喜，这小子居然真的学会开这辆车了！

车子有点儿摇晃，“快上来！”Bucky喊着，“快点儿！这玩意原地等待效果不太好！”

“Howard要知道你这么说他的宝贝会敲晕你的！”Steve站上阳台栏杆，一跃就跳进了车厢，车身猛烈地晃动起来，Bucky握紧方向盘，“哇哦哇哦！嘿乖一点儿好姑娘！”他拍拍仪表盘，那种类繁多的各种数值表盘一顿乱跳，Steve恐怖而好奇地盯着他们。

Bucky拉动了某个拉杆拨下开关，踩下油门，只见他们四周安静了一会儿，接着，就只剩下了一缕烟尘留在原地，Chevrolet带着她的乘客们像红色彗星一样眨眼就不见了。

“Yahoo————”

欢呼声随风而去，Stark大宅里安眠的几个人有的只是咕噜了几声。

“Bucky！你完全学会了吗？”Steve从车门上探出头向下看，他们在曼哈顿上方，前面就是中央公园，今天是平安夜，外面灯火通明。

“八八九九吧！”Bucky咧嘴笑着，“别担心！我不会把你掉下去的！”

“我不担心那个！”呼呼风声中，Steve笑得就像满月，“这真是太——”

“棒了？！”Bucky转动方向盘，车子打了一个大圈，他们从曼哈顿的头顶划过，拖着长长的轨迹像一个大飞弹。

“太棒了！”Steve笑着，把手举在空中。

帝国大厦就在他们身边，他们俩好奇会不会有人看到黑漆漆的夜空中有一只巨大的红色甲虫。他们就差没有高歌一曲了，兴奋得差点撞上克莱斯勒大厦那标志性的尖顶。

Bucky的技术不错，他们大喊大叫地扒着方向盘冲上了天空。

那一瞬间一切都好像失重了，时间也停顿了，Steve转头看着Bucky，Bucky也在看他，他们对视着，慢慢咧开一个没有边界的笑容。

“准备好了？”Bucky说。

“永远。”Steve看着他。

他们的车子仿佛失去了动力从近千米的高空中俯冲而下，两个人没头没脑地大叫，还带着歇斯底里的傻气笑声，“如果我死了！我很高兴是和你一起！”Bucky喊着。

“什么！！！”Steve喊着，“我不担心你把我掉下去！反正我们在一辆车上！！！”

“什么！！”Bucky喊回来。

“直到最后！伙计！直到最后！！”Steve把头伸过来对着他的耳朵喊，风把他的头发吹得笔直，Bucky居然还给头发上了发胶不过此刻也早已不成形状，他喊回来：“直到最后！！亲爱的！！”

他们已经落到了中央公园头顶，几乎能摸到最高的那片叶子，Bucky扯上不知道哪儿的一个发动机拉环，只听到马达轰鸣，车子在公园的水面上呼啸而过，掀起一线浪花。

“哈哈哈！！”得意的中士扯出调皮的笑容，旁边的美国队长摇着头，嘴角却几乎要咧到耳根去。

他们重新回到天上，飞行速度和缓了些，两人各自吁口气，Steve靠在椅背上仰着头，“累了？”Bucky问道。

“不，只是……奇特。”

夜空微风抚慰，虽然是寒冬，但两个人都周身烘热，冷风佐伴只觉得舒适。

Steve感觉到车子无声地转了个方向，他眨眨眼，望着夜空的星星，随Bucky去。

“看。”Bucky说，他们往下探头，车子正在经过布鲁克林大桥，河那边就是出生成长的城市。

比起曼哈顿，布鲁克林的灯光要黯淡一些，昏黄一些，纽约的中心还沉浸昨日的狂欢，而布鲁克林似乎已经陷入了今夜的沉睡。

Steve一言不发，静静地，温柔地，目光顺着着久违的家乡道路蔓延到远方。

“你还记得，”半晌，他轻轻说，此刻夜风祥和，仿佛会放大所有低吟，Steve回头，看着Bucky开车的侧脸，“你总是给我惊喜。”

Barnes中士英俊的侧面展出一个迷人的笑容：“那当然，不过我所有的惊喜都比不上你给我的那个。”说着，他戏谑的眼光扫过Steve的身体。

美国队长哽了一下，微笑着轻叹一口气。Bucky把车子朝他的方向倾斜，他们缓缓游过布鲁克林低矮的住宅区上空，这儿昏沉，有他们童年生活的孤儿院、学校、挨打的小巷。

“……布鲁克林的夜景，Bucky，我曾经觉得会很美，希望有一天可以爬得够高也不哮喘，去看看布鲁克林的夜景。”Steve低声说，“可是你瞧……”

“是很美。”Bucky接口道，“不比曼哈顿逊色。”

Steve笑起来，他知道Bucky又在做什么，他总是这样，“Yeah……你爱她，她就美，对吗。”

“肯定的。”Bucky点头，似乎在认真开车。

“就像我没打血清之前，你也总是说我很厉害。”Steve伸手过去把Bucky鬓角的一撮头发拨到耳后。

“哦，伙计，那可不是因为爱你，嗯，不完全是。”司机的大眼睛遗憾地扫了他一眼，接着就因为仪表盘惊呼起来，“哦上帝，我们得回去了，不然这晚就真的是最后了！”

Steve哈哈大笑，揽着Bucky的脖子，凑过去亲了他嘴角一下，“那就回去吧。”

Bucky转着眼珠舔舔嘴角：“你待会得偿还这个。”

说着转动方向，朝着他们来时的路。

*

第二天，Howard他们惊讶地看到两个好战友居然都睡到日上三竿才下楼来，而其他人已经在圣诞树下拆完了礼物。

“圣诞快乐！”

“我说，你们没有把礼物放在树下吗？嗯？这些都是给我们的，那儿也只剩下我们给你们的，你们互相的礼物呢？”Howard大少爷Stark望着他们，“顺便说，我很喜欢你们送我的这个，英国产，精确！漂亮！”

Peggy上下扫视他们俩，带着笑翻个白眼，晃了晃自己的礼物盒子：“谢谢。”

“不客气。”Steve笑着点点头。

Gabe吃着自己的礼物，口齿不清地道谢，空气中弥漫着圣诞节的香味。

Bucky跑到圣诞树下抱来了他们俩的礼物，开始拆自己的：他收到了打火机、一架特制瞄准器、还有一顶软面礼帽；而Steve则收到了一本画册、全套画笔和一封大都会画展邀请函。

“哦上帝。”他看到最后一样惊呼起来，“我可不能在那儿开画展！我还完全做不到！”

“Bucky说你一直在画画，就当是纽约群众为了把你留在这儿而不是欧洲的一点儿小手段，你可以在你觉得可以的时候再开！”Stark不无得意地说，Steve无奈摇头，Bucky搭在他肩膀上看着那封正式的信纸，“干得好！你必须得试试！我要去弄一件适合开幕式的西装——”

“军装就可以。”Peggy说。

“说得对！”

“哦Buck……”Steve哀叹。

“那么你们俩的礼物呢？嗯？”Peggy用特工的眼神扫射他们，不出意外地看到两个人不同的反应——Bucky心满意足，而Steve故作镇定。

“昨晚已经都送过了？”女特工心领神会。

“嗯哼。”Barnes高兴地哼着，玩自己的礼物去了。

Howard左看看，右看看，最后张着嘴，精致修剪过的小胡子都颤抖起来：“什么……我的上帝！你们居然瞒着我！”

Gabe从巧克力盒子里抬起头：“瞒着什么？”他看了看坐在一堆的Steve和Bucky，若无其事的Peggy扫了他俩一眼，而Stark瞪着他们俩。

Steve有些僵硬，但仅此而已，而Bucky靠着他似乎完全不在意地带着软帽摆弄着新打火机练习耍酷的点火姿势。

“哦，”Gabe说，“我还以为是什么，”他说，“战争结束前他们就这样了，队里都知道。”

Howard不可置信地转过头来，就好像难以相信像他这么聪明的人居然是最后一个知道的。

*

圣诞节假期很快就要过去，Howard已经在那知晓一切的上午立马取消了另一套客房的使用权限，他为自己居然如此迟钝而感到羞愧，但很快，他又为一切水落石出而感到困扰。

那就是，知道他也知道后，Steve和Bucky就完全不再隐藏他们的小动作了，互相整理衣领什么的都是小事，Bucky的手似乎总是无法离开Steve的肩膀或者脖子或者手腕，而Steve会下意识地把手放在室友的腰窝上搭着。

这一定有什么不对劲，Howard想，他就算经常看到一男一女在自己眼睫毛上秀恩爱也没觉得有这么苦恼过。

随后，他认为，当Peggy都在和Gabe调情，而另外两个男人则像是结婚了一个世纪一样恩爱的时候，单身一人的自己真是太可悲了。

所以当他看到那两个人坐在沙发里，明明是商量画展的事，如此寻常，也并没有过多的肢体接触，只是两个退伍的老兵在畅想着画展开幕式：墙上挂着的作品效果会不会完美；也许会有很多老朋友来捧场，用什么接待他们；还有军装的胸口是不是要插上一朵玫瑰。

只是看着那样的情景，Howard风流成性Stark会觉得自己也开始特别渴望爱情的光临。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为点题： @ 电量 91%：战争结束，Bucky 和 cap 被霍爹邀请一起过圣诞节……被闪瞎眼的霍爹开始思考人生大事……


End file.
